


Rules

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only two rules that the great thief Ninomiya and the glorious con man Matsumoto had for each other if one of them got caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

There were only two rules that the great thief Ninomiya and the glorious con man Matsumoto had for each other if one of them got caught.  
One, the still-free has to keep on running and not look back. Ditch every plan and make an escape for himself.  
Two, starting from the moment someone got caught, they don’t know each other. At all.

But they weren’t called the foolproof duo for nothing at all. Matsumoto was a perfectionist, he con people like it was an art; he transformed to an entirely new character, intruding the targeted palace in a daylight and making people trust him and give him any information he wants. While Ninomiya was a challenger, he stole things like it was a game; he learned every lock and trap, and information from Matsumoto perfected his moves.

By the end of their operation, Matsumoto would walk out from the robbed palace like he had nothing to do with it and Ninomiya would be out of radar since no one had ever seen him on the move. _No one._  
So, the rules were there, but they never even once had the chance to obey them.

Except perhaps, this time.

“Tell me who the hell gave you all the information, hah?!” a big guy with a veil on his face had been interrogating him with the same question for the last three hours. Slaps and punches were spicing up the not-so-friendly conversation, but Nino’s answer pertained.

 _Rule number two,_ Nino smirked even though his eyes were bruised and his lips were bleeding.  
“No one.”

“START TALKING, YOU SCUM!” another slap landed on Nino’s face.

Nino just smirked some more and hoped that Jun was already on his escape, working on rule number one.

For a slight second he kind of regretted the rules. It would be nice if Jun was there to help him.  
 _But, hey, I don’t need him. I can make my own esc-_

“Take him to the emperor,” someone came in, “He wants him to be executed in front of him. Right now.”

Nino went pale.  
 _Executed?_

The big guy yanked Nino up and pushed him outside. Nino’s wrist were tied behind his back and he was beaten to the bone so he fell to the ground right away.

The big guy grunted as if Nino just made his life a thousand times harder.

“Let me,” another veiled man - a fairly thin but undoubtedly strong man - who was just standing on the corner when the interrogation session took place, moved closer and pulled Nino up, “I’ll bring this little pest to the emperor, you get some rest.”

Nino tried his best to not fall down again, but his heart was deflating rapidly. He was about to be executed. He was about to be brought to his own _death_.  
Suddenly the images of his wife and his newborn baby flashed before his eyes and he began to tremble all over.

The veiled man nudged Nino to walk on the dark alley with the back of his sword. The palace was grand, but Nino knew exactly where they were heading; to the heart of the palace - a beautiful open garden in front of the emperor’s throne.  
Nino’s execution place.

Nino racked his brain hard, trying to find a way out. But he was unarmed, alone. There’s no hope.

“I got a spare sword on my left,” the veiled man suddenly whispered.

Nino jolted. He knew that voice. He smirked. Suddenly, there’s hope.  
“What’s with the rules, Jun? I thought you were the one who made it.”

“First, you’re technically in front of me, so I’m not looking back whatsoever,” Jun whispered, “and I’m making an escape for myself _too_ right now. Second, I don’t know you. Who are you?”

Nino tried his best to not laugh. He kept his in-pain face and walked on.

“And..,” Jun suddenly continued, “With Satoko and baby Masaki waiting for you at home..”

“But you also have your beautiful Shoko,” Nino cut.

“She’s a strong one. Besides, I know you would do the same to me,” Jun added. They were approaching the heart of the palace so he turned his voice lower, “Here’s the plan, I’ll cut the ropes on your wrist, you take the sword, slaughter some nearby guards, and we’ll run through the hidden passage.”

“The night guard on the passage?”

“Already messed their guarding schedule up.”

“Impressive.”

“But the chance of getting out is slim, so let’s keep the rules, okay?” Jun nudged Nino forward, in case if someone was watching them from afar.

“Let’s add the third rule,” Nino said, “If I’m dead, take care of my wife and son.”

“Do the same if I’m dead,” Jun agreed, “But no one is going to be dead tonight.”

“Hm,” Nino hummed his agreement. Being with Jun gave him confidence, “Thanks for doing this.”

“Don’t mention it,” Jun said and they arrived to the garden, “Ready?”

“Always.”

They stepped into the spotlight. The emperor was there, sitting on his throne like he was about to watch a theater or something. Jun pushed Nino harshly and dropped him to the ground.

“Ready to execute, Your Highness,” Jun changed his voice again.

“Then, commence!” the emperor commanded with a smug face.

Jun grabbed Nino’s head and lifted up his sword. He swung his sword down, but instead of chopping Nino’s head off, he swung the sword to the rope on Nino’s wrist instead.  
“I’m back, you’re front,” he whispered just before the guard ambushed them.

Once Nino was freed, he snatched Jun’s spare sword and placed himself back to back with Jun. The clank of sword against sword was blared to the night sky, screams and commands were heard.

“Kill them!” the emperor screamed, but he was short of guard. Only God and Jun know what Jun had done to make it that way.

Nino slashed the last nearby guard and turned back to help Jun. Jun was done too, apparently.

“Run!” Jun screamed.

Nino dashed to the secret passage just like they had planned. He ran and ran, seeing that freedom was close. He could hear Jun’s steps were close to his. Pass through the passage and they would be able to escape.

Nino was already right in front of the passage when he heard the sound of an arrow being launched, a grunt, and a thump. His steps stopped immediately.

It was Jun.

“Jun! Oh God, come on,” Nino rushed back to Jun and tried to support the taller and dragged him away.

“No,” Jun coughed up some blood, “I’m done.”

“No!”

Jun smiled and pushed his index finger to his own lips, “Sssh.. You’ve broken two rules, Nino. Go and obey the third. It’s the most im.. portant.”

“No!” Nino tried to lift Jun, his tears were blurring his eyes, “Come on!”

“Rule.. number four..,” Jun had difficulties in talking, “Stop being a sentimental baby and tell Shoko that.. I.. love.. her.”  
Jun took out the arrow and stabbed it back to his heart, accelerating his death.

“Oh, God, Jun.. Jun!” Nino wailed. The guards were coming close and Nino knew he had to move.

He ran into the hidden passage and ran. He ran. And ran. And ran.  
He didn’t even stop when he was well out of the guard’s reach. He kept running. And cried. And cried some more.

For he still had two rules to fulfill.


End file.
